442
Barnabas lures Reverend Trask to the Old House then 'convinces' him to sign a letter declaring that Victoria is innocent; Barnabas then bricks him up in an alcove. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Vindictive forces have sought her destruction, but now another force, with even more terror at its command has vowed to avenge her. And at this moment a terrifying act of vengeance is about to take place. Reverend Trask tells Nathan Forbes about his dream. Act I Nathan is more interested in Millicent's response to his letter. Trask tells him she grew very pale when she heard his name, and that when Naomi Collins tore the letter, she looked like she wanted to stop her, but she couldn't. Nathan is pleased at the news. Trask returns to the dream, and tells Nathan that Abigail Collins has reached out to him from beyond the grave, and wants him to go to the Old House. Nathan tells him that Abigail would never lure Trask or anyone else there. Trask accuses Nathan of being afraid of the Old House. Nathan warns Trask to stay away, that if he goes there it would be tempting him to his doom. Act II In the drawing room of the Old House, Ben Stokes asks Barnabas Collins what he plans to do when Trask gets there. Barnabas cryptically says he will reward Trask. Barnabas explains that Trask has presumed influence over the powers of darkness, when his darkness is really ignorance and ambition. Barnabas writes a note, and places it in a book, carefully placing the book, closed, on the center of a table in the room. He then tells Ben to take some paper and a pen to the basement, that Trask will need it there. Reluctantly, Ben does so. Barnabas then goes outside, and says "Summon him to his reward." At that moment, Trask, in his room, hears voices calling him to the Old House. Act III When Trask arrives at the Old House the front door swings open for him. He enters, calling out to Abigail, asking if it was Abigail's spirit that sent for him. Suddenly, the door slams shut behind him, and he tries but fails to open it. He hears the crystal chandelier rattling and he goes into the drawing room. The book on the table opens to the note that Barnabas had written. Trask picks up the note and reads: "The wind will speak his name, and the clock will chime the hour. But ere it strike again, he will know the darkness of the tomb. He will beg for the darkness of death itself. If you would know his name, listen to the wind." The wind is blowing into the room, and the chandelier continues to rattle. The voice calls out "Trask... Trask", and the mantle clock chimes 12 times. The voice continues to call his name, leading him to the basement. The basement door is unlocked, and he enters, going down the stairs. He stops in front of the coffin. Barnabas approaches him, and an expression of wide-eyed fear comes over Trask's face. Act IV Barnabas demands to know why Trask tried to destroy Victoria Winters, who had done him no harm. He tells him that since he showed no mercy to Victoria, he will show no mercy to him. Barnabas points to the niche in the wall and says it is his tomb. Out of fear, Trask admits Miss Winters is no witch, and he will see that no harm comes to her. Barnabas asks if he admits he persecuted her, and he agrees he did. Barnabas suggests he submit his confession to paper, pointing to the pen and paper Ben had brought to the basement earlier. Trask hastily scribbles and signs a confession. Barnabas then shoves Trask into the niche. Meanwhile, Nathan knocks at Trask's door and receiving no answer, enters. His room is empty. Back at the Old House, Trask's hands are tied to the ring overhead and Barnabas is bricking the niche. Barnabas places the final brick in the wall, effectively entombing Trask alive. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Reverend Trask) You wanted Victoria Winters to die in prison, and so shall you, a prison of your own making! : Barnabas: (about Trask's written confession) A trifle incoherent, but it will suffice. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Abigail Collins. * The scene in the final act of Nathan entering Reverend Trask's room and finding it empty was obviously done to enable the crew to position Jerry Lacy properly in the niche with his hands tied, and to cover the entrance with bricks. Story * Barnabas is not wearing his onyx ring throughout this episode. * GHOSTWATCH: Abigail's ghost lures Reverend Trask to the Old House; Trask witnesses a book open, seemingly by itself. * TIMELINE: Day 180 begins, and will end in 444. 12am: Reverend Trask in the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Reverend Trask leaves his room, his cloak gets in the way of closing the door behind him, so Jerry Lacy has to open the door quickly and shut it again. * The string can be seen when the book opens by itself in The Old House. * When Reverend Trask is going towards the coffin in the basement of Old House, a sneeze heard from off-screen. * Trask knows that Barnabas is dead; he should only know that he "left for England". (Barnabas' death seems to be the worst-kept secret in Collinsport!) * The set wobbles as Barnabas throws Reverend Trask against the brick wall. * The newly set brick is identical to the old brick, yet the mortar is still wet and should be darker. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 442 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 442 - Cask PartyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes